Gastric banding devices of the general type discussed above, which are also referred to as, depending on the characteristics thereof, stoma adjustable silicone gastric banding ("SASGB") devices or stoma laparoscopic adjustable placement ("SLAP") gastric band devices, are described in a number of patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,368 (Kuzmak), 5,226,429 (Kuzrnak), 5,074,868 (Kuzmak), 4,696,288 (Kuzmak, et al.) and 4,592,339 (Kuzmak, et al.) and the references cited therein. While reference is made to these patents for a more complete description of these device in general, gastric bands of this type are introduced in the body, either by open wound surgery or, preferably, by a laparoscopic procedure, and secured in place around the stoma opening by various means described in the above patents and in other prior art. The bands include an inflatable or expandable section which encircles the stoma opening and which can be controlled by a remote reservoir or fill port, normally sutured to the body, to adjust the size of this opening.
Although these gastric bands have been highly successful (in European countries, in particular), there have been occasions where a problem has occurred with slippage of the band over time, i.e., with migration of the band within the body from the site around the stoma opening at which the band was initially placed and secured, e.g., by suturing. It will be appreciated that such slippage or migration is undesirable and in an extreme case could cause medical complications.